


那一夜的风情

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 仿古龙黑暗风





	那一夜的风情

2、黑暗文风（仿古龙式的）

《那一夜的风情》  
·爱情如星，情欲如火，多情的人难免脆弱。 

· 星光虽淡却永恒，火焰虽短暂却热烈。爱情还有条件，还可以解释，情欲却是完全疯狂的。 

——来自古龙名言 

 

月夜。 

山巅。 

两个素未谋面的杀手。 

三刀魔兽索隆立在危崖边，他距死亡不过三尺的距离。风吹动三枚水滴形耳坠，一并带走所有的温度和情感。 

他的表情和他的刀一样冷，一样凝重。 

逍遥浪子山治坐在花树下，树下有一个檀木桌，桌上摆一架精美的焦尾琴，琴边是花茶，桌边是煮酒的小炉子。 

杀手不带暗器和刀具，却带了一杯茶，一壶酒，一架琴。 

危险藏在看不见的地方。 

“我等你两个时辰了。江湖传言，你的迷路大法比三刀流更登峰造极，还好我带了消遣的家伙，不然，我一定会从你后面站的地方跳下去。在没有女人的地方，我最多待两个时辰。没有人的地方，最多待一个时辰。” 

“哼……为了赴约，老子是从几十丈的悬崖抄近路上来的。”索隆歪拇指对着身后的万丈深渊。 

“那只能证明你的轻功，不能证明脑子。不过，能弹琴，烹茶，煮酒的话，我也许能待上一整夜。”山治用修长白净的手在白袍上掸了掸，清理若有若无的尘。入江湖，难免沾染俗尘。白袍子，能清晰地显现污点；黑袍子，只是人掩藏懦弱的逃避心理在作怪。 

真正的杀手不屑穿黑漆漆的夜行衣，索隆穿的是绿袍子，颜色和他的头发一样生机勃勃。 

“你阴柔得不像男人，不管是弹琴烹茶还是看肤色，这些都是女人的事。”顿了顿再问，“你的酒量怎么样？” 

山治笑了笑，“一杯醉，三杯倒。” 

索隆往前走一步，“江湖第一神偷，小贼猫娜美的酒量仅次于我；恶魔之子罗宾，喝七杯面不改色；连客栈里的老板娘，都比你酒量好。她们都是女人。” 

“我酒量差也能杀你，杀人和酒量没有必然联系。” 

索隆迈出第二步，“喝不了酒为什么要煮酒？” 

“因为你喜欢。”稳稳地斟一杯，和倒茶一样悠闲。 

索隆跨出第三步，离山治更近了，“临战前我从不喝酒。” 

“是吗？你站在下风向，没闻到酒香？” 

索隆耸耸鼻头，“闻到了，你的手艺还说得过去。” 

索隆平时寡言少语，但发现在跟这个男人见面后，说了太多废话，好像还能一直说下去，乐此不疲。 

笑意从山治的嘴角扩散开，他手中多了一个精美的烟斗，和他的琴一样，“我会酿酒，但不酿醉人的酒，只酿杀人的酒。” 

他继续保持笑容，好像能一直笑下去，“你现在感觉提不起内息，全身的力气都被黑夜吸走了，手拿不起刀，很想躺下去，保持舒服的姿势……” 

他的声音兼具男人的磁性和琴音的优柔，没有任何一个标靶能抵得住。 

但山治的对手是魔兽，刀脱手滑落后，他还是站住了，挺直脊梁，享受似的闻着酒香，“你下了什么毒药？” 

“我不喜欢给毒药取名字，它不应该玷污食物。” 

“那你为什么…不能光明正大地对战？怕打不过？” 

“聪明人有聪明人的风格，能用脑子解决的问题，绝不用武力。”山治悠闲地吞云吐雾，抬手拨动琴弦。 

这是索隆听到的最触动人心的琴声，在琴声和烟雾里，他看起来不那么阴柔了。 

“你在弹什么？” 

“安魂曲。” 

“老子还没死！” 

“你还有一柱香的时间，在进鬼门关前，闭上嘴，好好听琴。” 

乐音激荡，树上栖息的鸟雀被惊醒，随声应和鸣唱，它们听得懂琴。 

山治闭起眼睛，身体随乐曲的节奏大幅度摇晃，他很投入。上半阙在一串低音中戛然而止，睁眼欲换气调息，就看到这样的画面。 

索隆在脱衣袍和鞋裤。 

三把等同于性命的刀被扔到远处，这样的距离，在拿到刀之前，他已经死了。 

他把遮身的东西一点点解下来随手丢一边，露出壮实的古铜色胴体。宽厚的肩，细窄的腰，饱满的胸肌，浑圆的翘臀，附带禁欲的脸。 

在索隆面前的不是澡堂，只是一个迷恋女人的男人而已。 

“你干什么？”山治的笑意和温润全被这样一具身体清空了，树影和金发的双重阴影遮盖住他的脸。 

“我很热。”索隆扬起下巴应答一句，把下体的最后一件布料扯掉。 

“我下的是毒药不是春药。”山治慢慢起身，走到月光下。 

“哼……”索隆冷哼一声，那是真正决战前的挑衅，“听说你光看到女人的锁骨就无法自持，如果是男人的裸体呢？” 

能言善辩的山治突然哑了，任哪个男人见了另一个男人的雄武巨物都不可能无动于衷，这比动刀打架更要命。 

你可以杀他，无视他，但不可侮辱他的点滴尊严。男人就是没了面子就活不下去的生物。 

“先前你有说到我不像男人，现在就让你见识一下，什么才是有内涵的男人。”迅速解下衣裤，按倒那个狂妄的剑客，分开他的双腿，指尖在幽门处打转。 

“安详地赴黄泉不好吗？非要逼我用残忍的方式。哦，我忘了，让一头牛听高雅的琴，太勉强你了。” 

“残忍？”索隆扯开嘴角笑了，“你避开冷兵器是怕见血吧？连血都怕的男人，有什么资格说残忍。” 

山治偶尔撞上一个洗澡的女人，不由得血脉贲张，男根迅速硬起来，快得匪夷所思，但是，今天晚上的小山治硬得更快，比之前的任何一次都快。情欲是疯狂的，没有任何理由。 

他趁热打铁，将分身抵在洞口，猛力捅进去，一插到底。 

索隆被奇异的剧痛刺激得不轻，咬紧牙关没叫出来，那喘息声仍粗重得像一头负重的牛。 

“混蛋，你就是头标准的色狼…” 

“多谢夸奖，我会用男人最圣洁的武器杀死你，免得你觉得死在毒药下太安静了。” 

借着血液的润滑，山治掐着他的腰快速抽动，每一顶必当倾尽全力。骑压式玩腻了又换成跪趴式，艳丽的红色从交合的地方涌出，大腿和股部晕染出罂粟一般的血线。 

“呃……混…混蛋…你会付出代价…到时候…别后悔……啊…” 

山治如愿听到魔受的叫床声，大部分借喘息和话语掩饰了，顶得越狠，他骂得越难听，一刻都没停。 

这是一只濒临死亡的魔受，他还有半柱香的时间。他没有机会也没有力气反抗。 

山治觉得可惜，每次看到美丽的事物被毁坏他都会难过，这次也不例外，身体的味道明明很好，可人在江湖，身不由己，他不得不想法设法杀了他，索隆也一样，不得不拔刀。 

先退出来，掐住索隆的胁下，让他的身体悬在肉刃上方。 

索隆长舒一口气，半眯着眼看山治，努力调整呼吸，“看你托得很费劲…手上的青筋都起来了…力气真的不怎么样。身板还说得过去，就是白得恶心，让我想起刚拔完毛的肥鸡，你脚上还多了没拔干净的腿毛…” 

一段形象的比喻再次挖掘出山治的愤怒，连那一丁点惋惜都被骂没了，直接把没有口德的混蛋按坐在凶器上，插到前所未有的深度。 

“唔……你大爷的……就这点花样……” 

“光这点你就受不了了，有种不要脸红，不要流汗，不要出声音，把你耍刀时的威武霸气拿出来！” 

“嘿嘿……不中用的明明…是你吧，不管玩什么姿势都要保持一定距离，你在…怕我？”索隆喘两口粗气，抬起虚软的双手扶住山治的肩，臀一收，用力夹紧后穴的阳物，慢慢动起来，擦到敏感点时，更强烈的感觉从尾椎处升腾至顶门，又痛又爽。 

索隆有点不满意，主动拿住自己的肉茎慢慢搓揉，用指尖戳弄铃口，促使它射出来，浇山治一身，然后勾住金发脑袋，生涩地吻上去，不断吸吮啃咬。 

不过，呼吸因为毒药颇不顺畅，在咬破山治的嘴唇和舌头后，他草草地结束这个吻，再把他嘴边的血迹舔干净。魔受玩味地看着陷入风中凌乱的逍遥浪子，露出一个放荡的邪笑，“怎么了……明明是你在强暴老子，怎么看起来像我在干你一样？并且是干到连话都说不出来的那种……” 

“混蛋！你在玩火！”山治彻底恼了，再没了理智和涵养，双手、唇齿和男根并用，在各处蹂躏施虐。作为情场老手，他知道哪里该粗暴，哪里该温柔。 

决斗的方式千奇百怪，重点不在由武斗演变为做爱，而在于三刀魔受的可怕意志，在情潮中飘飘欲仙时还能奋起毕生信念，用咬刀的牙口咬断山治的颈部血管，一瞬间化身为恶狼。 

要么死，要么赢，他等这一刻很久了。 

山治在乎杀人的手段和过程，他在乎结果。 

“毒的解药就是你的血吧，方才咬破你的舌头的时候我就发现内力恢复了一点。” 

这世上有在咬着别人的血管吸血时，还能清晰吐字的男人，“听说你的腿功不错，从你干我的时候就看出来了。很可惜，不能真正比一场，不知道是你的腿厉害还是我的刀厉害。” 

血尽数流进剑士的胃中，山治软绵绵地倒在草地上，脸色白得像纸，蓝眸却朗若明星，“天杀的……浪货…老子准备了一百套杀你……的方案，现在才用了一种……被女人诱骗过无数次…老子乐意…但为什么…偏是一个臭男人……” 

吸血吸到饱，成功解毒保命，站在胜者的位置俯视即将步入鬼门关的人，“你今天没有杀人的意念，你错过了太多好机会。” 

“臭剑士，这次……你赢了……”嘴角一勾，放松紧攥的意识，放任积存已久的精液冲刷他的甬道。 

“啊……哈…不行了……”没有及时脱离肉刃的后果就是被突如其来的滚烫体液逼上高潮，爽得难以自持，“混蛋……你使诈…快给老子起来好好干…”气恼地掐住他的脖子想寻求更多抚慰，反倒因手劲过大截断他的最后一口气，那根火热的肉棒也一并软了。 

而自己的那根又站起来了……欲求不满……寂寞难耐……浑身又热又痒……没来一场真正的武斗……魔受难过得快哭了…… 

——没有结局便是真正的结局。 

一个时辰后，花树边多了一个新鲜的土堆，土堆里钻出一只手，手胡乱抓挠半天，又从里面钻出一个金发的脑袋，接着，山治艰难地爬出来，就地坐着运功调息。 

“臭剑士，想杀死老子，你还要再修练一百年！不过，能逼我用上龟息神功也算你的本事……” 

夜风太凉，失血后本就畏寒。只怪臭剑士把他剥得精光埋到土坑里，他现在需要衣服需要炉子。 

一转头，花树下的檀木桌不见了，木琴、茶盏、酒壶、炉子和衣服也不见了，它们都被刀砍成了碎块，被火化成了灰。 

“天杀的蠢货！”群山间回荡着金发男人崩溃的恸哭声，“琴是罗宾酱送的焦尾琴，世上仅此一架；茶盏是前朝公主用过的古董；檀木桌是臭老头给我的遗物；真丝白袍是薇薇小姐亲手替我缝制的，为了感谢救命之恩……呜呜…天杀的混蛋……没有衣服叫老子怎么下山啊啊啊啊啊！就算追到天涯海角也要宰了你……” 

而旁边的花树，树皮被削下一大片来，露出青白色的树干，上面题了一竖豪放的狂草字： 

圈圈眉死于树下，众行人小心色鬼。 

END


End file.
